FruityTales
FruityTales is a children's animated series created by Big Deal featuring anthropomorphic food in stories conveying moral themes based on Christianity. History The show was created by Larry Vischer and Bob Nawrocki when they wanted to create a series of videos teaching children about stories and lessons from the Bible, while making it fun and entertaining. Larry originally started out in 1990 when he wanted to use candy bars as a basis. However, his wife obejected the idea, as she thinks it's a bad influnce on kids. So he drew a asparagus and thought that was the best choice, fruits. He chose these objects as he said they were easy to animate as compared to characters with limbs, clothes, or hair because of the limitations on 3D graphics during the early 90s'. Larry then joined with Bob Nawrocki, who they both did puppet shows in Bible college. Larry did one on "The Princess and the Bean", but telling it from the bean’s perspective, but never made it as a puppet show. Ultimately, the sketches Larry drew became the basis for FruityTales. The name itself came from Bob Nawrocki, as he felt it was a good title as it was about fruits telling stories. While Mulan is considered the first animation film to use computer imagery for film, FruityTales is the fourth video series using that type of animation prior to the film's release. The series started with only either one or two episode(s) per year, until the company grew and produced three videos per year as of 2014. In 2016, no new episodes of the series were produced, likely due to Big Deal being too busy making the Netflix series. According to Larry in a recent podcast, Netflix will release 11 minute shorts exclusively along with new redesigns of the original cast. Not much is said about them, though Mike says that they have colored iris', similar to the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and their mouths are more dynamic. He also says that Reginald’s hair looks swirly. Episodes Season 1 # Where's Gopher When I'm Nervous? # Gopher Wants Me To Respect Them!?! # Are You The Man? # Kevin, Wayne, and Fredrick # Timmy Turner and the Giant Ape # The Action Figure That Slided Christmas # Very Wacky Songs! # Garfield Avenger! And The Electric Hooded-Man From New York! # Joey and the Macho Headquarters! # Madame Grape # The End Of Wackiness? # Garfield Avenger and the Despicable Crab Season 2 # King Geo And The Ducky # Ellosie.. The Girl Who Became Queen # Russel The Kindly Viking # The Ultimate Wacky Song Countdown # Vector Sing-Along Songs and More! # The Sponge of Christmas # The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! # The Ballad of Little Jack # An Easter Carol # A Oodle's Tale # Zucchini of the Opera # Doug and the Great Pizza War # Missouri Veggie and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush # Lord of the Peas Season 3 # Sirloin Holmes and the Golden Ruler # Garfield Avenger and the Bad Tomato # Olaf: Tuba Warrior # Mack and the Big Exit # The Wonderful Wizard of La’s # Apple Sawyer and Huckleberry Garfield‘s Big River Rescue # Alvin and the Amazing Promise # Missouri Veggie and the Search for Noah's Umbrella # Saint Nigel: A Story of Joyful Giving # Pumpkinochio - The Little Boy That Woodn't # Sweetbean Beauty: A Girl After Gopher’s Own Heart Season 4 # It's a Blunderful Life # Twas The Night Before Easter # Princess and the Idol Star # The Little Banjo Boy # Robin Flood and His Not-So-Merry Men # The Poless Princess # The League of Incredible Fruits # The Little Home That Stood # MacGarfield and the Stinky Cheese Battle # Merry Garfield and the True Light of Christmas Season 5 # Fruits in Space: The Fennel Frontier # Swindle Night Fever # Beauty and the Trout # Noah's Ark Feature Films # Vector: A FruityTales Movie # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A FruityTales Movie Computer Games # Missouri Veggie and the Coconut Apes # FruityTales: The Mystery of Fruit Island # Vector: A FruityTales Game # FruityTales: Fruit Carnival # FruityTales' Creativity City # FruityTales: Dance, Dance, Dance! # FruityTales: Garfield Avenger and the Bad Tomato Videogame Spinoffs # 3-2-1 Pandas! # Garfield Avenger: The Cartoon Adventures # FruityTales in the House # FruityTales in the City Appisodes # 3 Builders # Royalty With A Fondness of Bath Toys # A Warrior's Tale # A Walled Situation Compilations # If I Sang A Wacky Song # Lessons From The Sock Drawer # Lessons From The Sock Drawer 2 # Lessons From The Sock Drawer 3 # Gopher Made You Special # Gopher Loves You Very Much # Garfield Learns To Listen # Roger Lends A Helping Hand # Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! # Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too 2 # Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too 3 # Lettuce Love One Another # Silly Little Thing Called Love # Happy Together! # FruityTales: Live! Sing Yourself Wacky # Heroes of the Bible - Lions, Shepherds & Queens, Oh My! # Heroes of the Bible - Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong # Heroes of the Bible - A Baby, A Quest and the Wild, Wild West # Heroes of the Bible - A Selfish King, A Big Fish and a Great Pie War # FruityTales Sing Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo # FruityTales Sing Alongs: Dance of the Triangle # FruityTales Sing Alongs: I Love My Lips # FruityTales Sing Alongs: I Can Be Your Friend # FruityTales Sing Alongs: The Hairbrush Song # FruityTales Sing Alongs: The Water Buffalo Song # FruityTales Sing Alongs: Bubble Rap # FruityTales Sing Alongs: A Mess Down in Egypt # FruityTales Sing Alongs: Bellybutton # FruityTales Sing Alongs: The Song of the Cebu # Foodz in the Sink - Sing Yourself Wacky! # FruityTales: Growing Generous Kids! # FruityTales: Growing Patient Kids! # FruityTales: Growing Faithful Kids! # FruityTales: Growing Kindhearted Kids! # FruityTales: Growing Courageous Kids! # FruityTales: Growing Confident Kids! # All the Shows Vol. 1 - 1993-1999 # All the Shows Vol. 2 - 2000-2005 # All the Shows Vol. 3 - 2005-2010 # All the Shows Vol. 4 - 2010-2013 CD's # FruityTunes # FruityTunes 2 # FruityTunes: A Queen, A King and a Very Blue Grape! # FruityTunes 4 # F 5: A Kind Girl, A Harmonic Boy and a Misfit River-Rambler # A Very Fruity Christmas # And Now It's Time for Wacky Songs with Garfield # Christian Hit Music # Foodz in the Sink # FruityTales Greatest Hits # Here I Am to Worship # Hosanna! Today's Top Worship Songs for Kids # 25 Favorite Wacky Songs! # Songs for a Princess # Garfield Avenger: The Soundtrack # Vector: A FruityTales Movie Soundtrack # The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A FruityTales Movie Soundtrack # FruityRocks! # FruityTales Worship Songs # Roger and Garfield Sing the 70's # Roger and Garfield Sing the 80's # Roger and Garfield Go Country # Gopher Made You Special! # Gopher Loves You Very Much! # Sweetbean's Songs for Girls # 25 Favorite Very FruityTunes # More 25 Favorite Very FruityTunes # Even MORE 25 Favorite Very FruityTunes # 75 Favorite Very Fruity Tunes! # 25 Favorite Sunday School Songs # 25 Favorite Christmas Songs # 25 Favorite Lullaby Songs # 25 Favorite Action Songs # 25 Favorite Toddler Songs # 25 Favorite Travel-Time Songs # 25 Favorite Bible Songs # Storytime with Roger and Garfield - Volume 1 # Storytime wit Roger and Garfield - Volume 2 # All the Songs: Volume One